


Dickjay【濕度計】Hygrometer

by Vonkukuav



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Creampie, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fruit, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Nantaimori, PWP, Top Dick Grayson, 殘廢澡, 男體盛, 雨後性愛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonkukuav/pseuds/Vonkukuav
Summary: 雨後微涼的氣氛適合做愛。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. 濕度計

**Author's Note:**

> ＃ＰＷＰ＃  
＊本能狀態書寫  
＊可能有ＯＯＣ  
＊可以的話請搭配 告五人《獨角獸》觀看 ：Ｄ
> 
> ？難道要發展成告五人專輯系列嗎？

高譚的夜晚算不上安靜，各種喧囂不絕於耳，心思各異的人們揣著夜色遊蕩在霓虹燈之間，無論是劃破空氣般的槍響，還是沉鈍如鐵的打擊聲、從地底冒出的蒸氣暈朧著現實，瀰漫在空氣中的火藥與輪胎味，就算用名為繁華的香水也掩蓋不掉，又或許城市再華麗也不過一個臭皮囊似的外表，散發著潮濕又腐敗的氣味。

高譚的夜晚算不上安靜。

矯健的鳥兒們落地，顯露出疲憊不堪的人形，拖上沈重的身體回家；胸前有著青藍色圖紋的男人動作緩慢地脫下緊身上衣，再一鼓作氣褪下緊身褲，大腿上露出了衣物纖維的壓痕，然後如釋重負般地倒向柔軟的大床。

「你想都別想！」只來得及除下紅色頭罩的男人率先發難，猛然伸手把倒向床鋪的男人從半路攔截。

「先給我去洗澡，迪基鳥！」傑森暴吼道，拽著迪克的手臂狠狠拖向浴室。

「拜託了小翅膀！先讓我休息一下，我已經兩天沒闔眼了⋯⋯」迪克用幾乎壓出胸腔所有氧氣的的力量哀嚎著，發自肺腑的吶喊令人感到同情，但對象不包括傑森。

「兩天沒闔眼？那你也兩天沒洗澡了嗎屌頭？讓你在剛洗好的白床單上面躺出灰印子？我不知道你改名叫Grayink了！Grayson！」

迪克囈語著作垂死掙扎，他感覺四肢簡直不像自己的，頭腦昏昏脹脹地，頭皮又麻麻的，嘴裡滔念"傑森你人最好了"、"你是我最好的弟弟雖然有時候很混球"，甚至連"你是我心中僅次於我的羅賓"這種話都說出口了，當然傑森只覺得這些話除了噁心又狗屁不通，所以一把將迪克摔進浴缸裡，在對方因為屁股重重嗑在底座而痛叫的時候吻了上去，用力吸吮著薄唇讓他閉嘴。  
迪克的神經一瞬間亂了套，頭因為用力過猛敲在牆壁上而眼冒金星，尾椎傳來的疼痛感還沒消化完，嘴唇被胡亂啃咬的情況下還嘗到了淡淡的血味，他的感覺受器像是過載了，無法做出更多的反應，任由傑森在他身上搓洗沐浴精，再牽著自己的手往他飽滿的胸肌上揉捏擠壓，這期間傑森的吻除了喘息呼吸幾乎沒停歇過。迪克半躺在浴缸底，蓮蓬頭灑下來的水花打得他睜不開眼，還因為粗暴的舌吻吃進不少水，不過閉眼享受這場鴛鴦浴似乎是個非常不錯的選擇。伏在他上方的傑森用單手托住他的臀部，不輕不重按摩著剛剛撞到的尾椎，迪克的雙手則移向傑森胸部與腋下交界的胸小肌，滋嚕滋嚕地半托半揉，有點淫蕩的讓兩塊胸肌晃動，再順勢把自己已經微勃的下半身頂在傑森的腹肌上，期待著接下來的浴室性愛。  
「啪！」一聲響亮的巴掌打在迪克的臀部上，火熱滾燙的舌頭一下就抽離了口腔，感覺到覆在身上的重量消失，迪克疑惑地睜開眼，只見傑森已經把自己洗得乾乾淨淨，笑得一臉狡詐，視線盯著他一柱擎天的老二。

「剩下你自己解決吧迪基鳥。」說罷便頭也不回地甩門走出浴室，留下一臉錯愕的迪克與他精神奕奕的小迪克。

「你他媽⋯⋯」難得忍不住罵了句髒話，迪克憤恨難平地用力尻了一發。

臨近清晨的高譚迎來了一場連綿的雨。  
用不容忽視的存在感，將空氣中的塵埃墜向地面，一併洗刷著街上複雜的氣味，牆上未乾的塗鴉與泛黃破損的海報，濺在地上各色的不明液體，都被沖向更骯髒不堪的下水道。喧鬧紛雜的城市冷卻下來，黃黃燈火被被雨水拉長了軌跡，明滅在大廈間轟鳴的迴響裡，歸於人行道上水灘的漣漪中。

忙碌一晚的身軀在休息與睡眠。

理應溺在深層睡眠中的迪克被稀哩嘩啦的雨聲澆成了淺眠，半開的窗戶擋不住水氣，氤氳飄進了室內，裸露在棉被外的肌膚像直接浸在霧裡，冷涼冷涼的。  
迪克雖然有些意識，但仍不願意睜開眼睛，只是迷迷糊糊聽著漸歇的雨聲半睡半醒。真正弄醒他的是傑森，小翅膀似乎因為冷而翻身鑽進他懷裡，有點冰涼的腳掌蹭著他小腿肚取暖。迪克困難地睜著眼看了幾秒，慢慢意識到當前的處境，不由覺得可愛，於是伸手把對方又摟緊了些。  
清晨雨後微涼的天氣很舒服，空氣殘留著濕意，臂彎中的溫暖與其成了反差，加上深眠後慵懶的精神，不由自主地令人渴求著肉體上的碰觸與溫度，像是要確認懷中的存在那樣。

迪克俯身把頭埋進傑森的頸窩深吸一口，然後落下密密的輕吻，手摩挲著傑森微涼的肩頭。  
感到睡眠遭受打擾的傑森發出嗚噎聲，皺著眉頭翻過去背對著迪克，沒想到給了對方更多的發揮空間。迪克一手輕撫著傑森的胸口，指尖有意無意地擦著乳頭，一手向下體探去，揉捏起還未充血的陰莖，待傑森嘴裡漏出的輕微呻吟，變成淫靡的喘氣聲，迪克一口咬向那毫無防備的後頸肉。

「操！」醒來的傑森馬上給身後的迪克一個拐子，打在他肋骨上，吃痛地噢了一聲。一個翻身壓在迪克身上，傑森把他的雙手分別壓在枕頭兩側，皺眉惡狠狠瞪著身下的人卻不發一語，迪克直直地望進那如冬林湖水般的眼珠子，發現他的小翅膀好像還沒有完全清醒，於是仰頭吻了上去。

意識還未回籠的傑森本能地回吻著，毫無保留地打開嘴任對方侵佔，他的身子漸漸軟了下去，放鬆了對迪克雙手的桎梏，轉而將手指插進黑髮間撫摸著。  
迪克一手環著傑森的腰，另一手摸索著床頭櫃上的潤滑液，這不太容易，尤其是傑森一點都不想放鬆濕吻的力道時。環著腰的手討好似地上下摩挲安撫著，這才讓迪克起身搆到了瓶子，隨後用單手彈開蓋子，半報復似的直接往股溝倒下去，冰冷的液體令傑森的身子哆嗦了一下，咕噥著發出抗議，嘴巴因為忙著交換唾液而說不出話。  
等濕濡的穴已經容得下三根手指並發出滋嚕滋嚕的水聲，迪克抬起傑森的一隻大腿將他翻回了下面，這才有了機會好好看看他的臉。

黑色的頭髮因為沒吹乾就睡覺而壓得凌亂，碧綠色的眼珠被眼瞼半遮著，朦朦朧朧泛著水光，厚實的雙唇因為不停歇的接吻而泛紅微腫濕潤，胸膛因為興奮而有些激動地上下起伏喘著氣，傑森將一隻手擺在頭頂上方，側臉倪著迪克，雙腿開著，另一手虛扶完全硬了的陰莖對著迪克上下圈弄。

迪克感到喉嚨發緊，堪堪嚥下一口口水，也完全硬著的老二忍不住跳了一下。

「我的天，傑森，你看起來真性感⋯⋯」從膝窩處抬起兩條腿，迪克毫不猶豫操了進去，被完全包覆的炙熱感太過美好，令他發出一聲喟嘆；傑森則因為被填滿的喜悅，溢出甜膩綿長的呻吟，整個人酥得弓起了腰，一手抓緊了枕頭向後揚起頸項，隨即被迪克吻住喉結下方的嫩肉輕輕吸吮著。

「喔、迪克你這混⋯⋯啊、啊⋯⋯」傑森還未說完一句完整的話，就被迪克挺腰頂了個破碎，未說完的穢語消融在拔高的音調裡。若說長久相處下來有從對方身上學到些什麼，迪克敢說他某方面學承了傑森的機會主義，趁著對方想張嘴說話的時候頂弄，有很大的機率可以收穫幾聲完美的呻吟。

自覺聲音太過放縱的傑森咬起了下唇，把一聲聲呻吟鎖在嘴裡成了輕哼，而迪克當然不可能滿足於此，拉了顆枕頭墊在傑森腰下，將健壯的大腿向下壓向床鋪，迪克用更好的角度深入到他體內，藉著體重把陰囊都壓到了傑森的屁股上，在深處扭轉了幾下，然後猛地向上一頂，狠狠撞擊前列腺把傑森逼出了一聲尖叫，再如狂風般操著、頂著。

「啊、啊！啊⋯⋯哈⋯⋯哈⋯⋯」傑森的呻吟喊叫不再停歇，眼角被刺激得留下一行淚水，伸手抓向迪克的手臂，兩人都因為性奮而肌肉緊繃著。迪克的雙手揉捏著傑森大腿內側的嫩肉，這裡敏感又滑嫩，觸感跟胸部相像但更柔韌，直至把他捏得留下通紅的指印，才轉而蹂躪被冷落的胸口，拇指食指並用的玩弄乳頭，用指尖繞著打轉再兩指捏著拉起，另一側則用舌頭反覆碾壓舔弄。

房間裡的濕度計落在69%，瀰漫在室內的濕冷還沒辦法散去，手臂微涼的皮膚表面碰在火熱的軀幹上簡直令人欲罷不能，傑森像是放開了全身，接收著來自迪克的熱度，也毫不吝嗇地用後穴包裹。

傑森發出的聲音令人愉悅，猛地將迪克拉向自己，抱著頭將嘴湊在他耳朵邊，用放浪的淫聲將迪克喊上了高潮，更縮緊大腿把他牢牢壓在深處射得滿滿當當，自己則在兩人交疊的軀幹中顫巍巍射出一股濃稠的精液。

在黎明前的藍色中，兩人交疊喘息著，傑森的雙腿還緊緊夾著迪克的腰，用小腿肚慢慢蹭著他的臀部；而迪克還深埋在他體內，輕輕抽插著。他們又交換了一個綿長的吻，最後才緩緩睡去。

而在太陽爬到接近正午的位置，明亮地透進室內時，傑森一臉恨不得將迪克生吞活剝地騎在他身上，則是另一段相當折磨人的情事了。


	2. Dickjay【哈密瓜】Cantaloupe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 傑森的反射弧，辣~~麼長~~~。
> 
> 傲嬌的傑森腦洞整哥哥  
帥哥哥誤判情勢忍不住
> 
> 還願(1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新年快樂  
開干大吉
> 
> 從年前寫到都快過元宵節了，ㄇㄌㄍㄐㄅ。
> 
> 寫到後面都在亂寫，OOC屬於我。
> 
> 差點忘了說這篇的BGM就是告五人的《你要不要吃哈密瓜》

醒來的時候迪克還睡著，蜷縮著用他的胸膛擋刺眼的陽光。

清晨時的床上運動太過理所當然，讓傑森醒來後感到恍若隔世，坐起身來眼睛直勾勾地盯著前方許久，才慢慢想起一切經過以及今天是休假日的事實，而迪克仍在一旁睡得香甜。  
慢條斯理地起床走向浴室，身體痠疼又沉重，像久未上油的發條，每走一步都發出微微緊繃的吱呀聲。在簡單梳洗後，邊刷牙邊作著提臀運動，感受下身隱隱的痠脹感，渾沌的腦袋這才慢慢運作開機起來．．．．．．。

你他媽格雷森那傢伙早上是不是沒戴套還內射？

「噗欸呸 ——」用力地吐出漱口水，傑森雙手撐著洗手台兩側，面無表情盯著鏡子中的自己。  
這無關乎原則問題，只是又一次被迪克牽著鼻子走，節奏被帶著走，主導權不在手上而感到有些憤慨；若要說有什麼改不掉的壞習慣，那就是他總喜歡跟迪克對著幹，字義上跟延伸義上的都有，那句話怎麼說來著？相愛相殺？

傑森軋冷筍般抖了一身雞皮疙瘩，這形容太噁心了．．．．．．互相傷害？聽著舒服點。

又或許他就只是喜歡給迪克找麻煩罷了。  
看被惹毛的迪克火冒三丈地追著自己，或多或少滿足了他一些微妙的虛榮心。

傑森拿著馬克杯斜倚在臥房門框邊，小口小口啜飲牛奶，看著還舒舒服服大字型仰躺在床上的迪克，嘴角微微上揚，傑森的小腦袋不安分地飛轉起來，他知道該怎麼解決今天的早餐了。

迪克在半睡半醒間感到身上有些冰冰涼涼的感覺，彆扭地想翻身，手腕卻被一把抓住銬在了床板兩側的圓柱上。  
「搞什麼？」迪克嗓音沙啞地問，努力瞇起眼睛抬起身子一探究竟。

「早安，Dickie boy。」傑森坐在迪克的小腹上，屁股後面頂著健康男性的早起禮儀，手上捧著一碗被挖成球狀跟切成塊狀的綜合水果，被玻璃碗盛著的紅黃綠果肉好不繽紛，打招呼的同時又舀了一勺水果送進嘴裡，咀嚼的同時給了身下人一個斜上的混蛋笑容。  
迪克的視線總算慢慢匯聚起來，看清了傑森臉上讓人想幹他十八回的笑容，再來是他捧在手上的玻璃水果碗，最後才是自己胸上被白色奶油圈成的比基尼上衣，奶油內側乳頭周圍鏤空的部分被球型水果填滿，最頂端再綴上了一坨奶油；傑森沒幫他塗上一條比基尼內褲，取而代之的是在人魚線與恥骨附近都擠上一排奶油再擺上幾顆水果球，裝飾得像是他媽花枝招展珠光寶氣的人魚。

「．．．．．．」迪克‧舌燦蓮花‧格雷森頭一次覺得有口無言。

迪克很想開口問他到底哪根筋不對，但硬生生抵著舌頭把話給吞下去了，滿臉欲言又止。一來傑森很少擁有這麼‧‧‧創意的情趣？除去他每次跟敵人們調情般的挑釁的話。二來傑森不會做沒有理由的事，貿然開噴不知道會換來什麼樣比現在更奇異的下場。

「我現在真想幫你拍張照上傳Instagram，再上個#男體盛，我敢說我能幫你把用餐預約從新年接到感恩節。」傑森饒富興趣地說著，又往嘴裡塞了一匙水果。  
好吧，這下換迪克軋冷筍了，他一點都不想挑戰傑森的執行力，而且說不準他醒來前就已經被拍好了照片，再說現在這副德性真的挺蠢的。  
艱難地思考、斟酌語句，最後迪克開口問道：  
「小翅膀，我早上是弄痛你了嗎？」

傑森挑起一邊的眉毛。

「如果是的話給我一個道歉的機會吧？嗯？」迪克將腰微微往上頂了一下，露出自信又迷人的笑容，殊不知在對方眼裡看來只有不知好歹跟渣感。

傑森晃了一下，上身向後仰去把水果盆放到床邊的小圓桌上，腹部因為用力而讓腹肌拱起了明顯的輪廓，鎖骨與頸部的肌肉線條分明地蹦起，這個下腰的姿勢讓傑森的大腿根夾緊了做為支點的迪克的腹股溝，結實的臀肉則壓在了他的晨間禮儀上，此景此舉讓迪克爽朗的笑容瞬間僵住，連帶變得扭曲。

感受到腿下明顯的僵硬，歪頭瞟了一眼「別亂動、我現在正在接受你的道歉，迪基鳥。」傑森說著拿起桌上一瓶鮮奶油罐。

「但首先你必須知道，你沒有弄痛我，那不是主因。」挺直腰桿，眼神直勾勾鎖著迪克，仰頭張口在嘴裡擠了一叢鮮奶油，在對方疑惑的目光中緩緩伏下身體，退後到可以直面雄挺的陰莖時，由下而上望著，張嘴讓迪克能看見裡面稍微被融化鮮奶油，乳白色的液體有些控制不住的外溢，這景象簡直像在傑森口中射了滿滿一嘴精液，迪克忍不住重重吸了口氣。

「既然那不是主因，那有鑑於我早上的努力，我能不能稍微爭取一下自由活動雙手的權利呢？」這麼簡單的手銬當然不能真的銬住迪克，但為了情趣還可以假裝一下，不過他現在真想把傑森狠狠壓下去，抵在他喉嚨深處，讓他因反射性的乾嘔收縮喉嚨、整個口腔被塞滿的連話都說不好。但貞操現在掌握在別人手上，只好臉皮厚些；他努力把眉毛擰成八字眉，抿起嘴唇，讓自己看來充滿歉意又無辜，藍色的眼珠子裡都閃耀著水光。

哼了一聲，「唔行。」含糊不清地說完就將陰莖含了進去。迪克在被包覆的瞬間小聲地尖叫，拱起的大腿被傑森按住壓了回去。那溫潤滑膩的觸感太過詭異，還有他不敢相信傑森竟然就這樣含著鮮奶油吞他，融化的液體涓涓滴在恥毛上，那油滑濕膩的感覺有說不上的噁心，但舌頭滑過柱身、冠部被吸吮的感覺太美好，陰囊都緊繃了起來，讓迪克感覺像在遊走在天堂跟地獄之間，備受折磨又心癢難耐。

「嘿、身為男體盛，容器是不能亂動的，專業點。」傑森啵的一聲吐出油油亮亮的莖體，抬頭說道。  
「那我希望你記得套子不耐油，寶貝，你舔成這樣我怎麼進去？」迪克暗聲說，他覺得自己快失去耐心了，感覺額角冒起了忍耐的青筋，整個身子繃緊了肌肉，銬在床板上的手拳頭緊握著。

猛地用力抓住莖身根部，傑森瞪大眼睛咧開誇張的笑臉，一臉過度的興奮，拔高音調說「喔？現在你記得要帶套了？」突如其來的拉跩擼動讓迪克呻吟起來，本來恍然大悟的思考險些被壓過去．．．小翅膀鬧彆扭了。

迪克模模糊糊地想著傑森昨晚的反應，堪稱良好，自己也在事後好好作了清潔‧‧‧那麼就是那個了吧．．．．．．

「好吧，小翅膀，敬業的格雷森現在任憑處置、聽悉尊便。」張開手掌作了邀請的動作，迪克的眼神誠懇地像是能為傑森獻上整個世界。

傑森滿意地笑了，笑得迪克胸口都暖了，如果不是低頭就能看到自己胸口上愚蠢的裝飾，他會更感動一點。傑森慢條斯理地舔掉腰際上的奶油與水果，時不時用食指挑逗迪克的下身，確保他在最好的狀態。等吃到胸部上的水果時，傑森將兩人的陰莖握在一起輕輕套弄，不同於手心的熱度讓兩人都發出喟嘆。傑森銜了一顆綠葡萄遞到他嘴邊，迪克張嘴接下了，傑森則彎身舔了一口奶油再餵給他，滋滋吸吮了嘴唇後放開，微微挺起身望著身下的人。

「早餐。」傑森說，笑容頑皮。

迪克身上的奶油已經被舔乾淨，但是油膩的感覺還留在身上。像是被看透一般，傑森拿起小桌上已經涼掉的濕毛巾，輕柔擦拭著迪克的下身，微涼的觸感讓迪克無法克制地縮了下，但傑森在清潔後馬上用嘴幫他戴上了套子，還順便揉捏了他的囊袋。

「準備好了嗎？迪基鳥。」傑森高高抬起身體，一手從陰囊向上扶著自己的整副性器，一手伸向後面掰開臀瓣，從裡面流出了透明水亮的潤滑液，在幫迪克"上餐"的時候順便往自己屁股裡擠的。

迪克有一瞬間懷疑自己是不是會在插入後馬上繳械。

對準龜頭緩緩坐下，傑森蹲站著，慢慢用屁股畫了幾圈，突然一鼓作氣吃進整個柱身，傑森蘇爽地仰起頭。迪克真的差點射了，仰起了頭與拱起整個腰，費了十足的力氣才忍下射精的衝動，大喘著氣放下頭看向傑森。  
傑森確保他忍住了，才挺腰動了起來，捱過最初擴張的痠脹感，上下的頻率越來越快，騎乘累積的快感在不斷攀升，嘴裡喘息的氣音漸漸變成浪叫，而迪克終於受不了，啪地一聲解開手銬，「讓我碰你！」欲將手伸向傑森的臀部。  
「哈啊！不行！」傑森眼明手快地抓住迪克雙手的手腕，將他押回了枕頭兩側，力道大的一時掙脫不開，臉橫在迪克上方晃動著，被眼淚沾濕的雙眸死死望著他。從上半身的姿勢來看，更像是傑森在上著迪克，但下半身不停吞吐的屁股與傑森漸漸克制不住的淫聲，讓迪克確信仍是自己在幹著對方，雖然現在某方面來說，也是傑森在"幹"著他。

傑森騎得太過投入，迪克為了證明不是單純的人形飛機杯，還是努力挺起腰迎合著他的節奏，換來的是驟然拔高的呻吟聲，迪克咬緊牙關，聽著滋嚕滋嚕的水聲，感到傑森快變成一把繃緊的琴弦。

就在傑森前列腺高潮的時候，他鬆開了對迪克雙手的桎梏，迪克馬上整個人彈起來抱住他，雙臂用力地將他舉起又向下撞去，進一步把傑森給操哭了，大叫著把白色的精液射了迪克整個胸膛都是；迪克則是咬著他肩膀吼著達到高潮，然後意猶未盡地繼續抽插著。  
傑森像斷線的人偶後仰喘息著，迪克則埋在他胸口密密吻著、喘著。傑森舉起一隻手摸著迪克的頭髮，像是鼓勵他做得很好一般撫摸著，迪克則開心地舔弄他的獎勵果實。

「迪克。」聲音裡還有濃到化不開的情慾，暗沉沙啞。

「嗯？」咕噥模糊地回應道。

「你要不要吃哈密瓜？」

「什麼東西．．．．．．」迪克含著傑森一邊的乳頭，被莫名其妙的問題逗笑了，回應裡全是顫音，笑得肩膀上下抖個不停，把傑森又摟緊了些。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你要不要吃哈#$%^*&......瓜 :D

**Author's Note:**

> 什麼你說這notes竟然不能放篇章一？


End file.
